Destined for Greatness
by Jay Shields
Summary: Taken away from their home, young Jay Briefs is brought to another dimension to save it from extinction. Along with her older brother, Trunks, they will join an idol group known as AKB0048 to help Jay's destiny. But will love reach Trunks while on this journey? Trunks
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. It may seem little weird but I really hope you like it. No flames please cause I'm trying so you've give me points for that! Anyway...Enjoy!**

**I don't own Dragon Bal Z or AKB0048**

**Chapter 1: The Unerasable Dream and Destiny**

"Trunks, can we go the park?" Asked 10-year-old Jay who looked at her brother with pleading eyes.

Trunks smiled. "I don't see why not. Want to go get Pan to come too?"

"Sure!" She grinned. "Let's go!"

The small girl hurried outside and blasted off toward her friend's house with Trunks closely behind. He saw how his little sister grew so much. She had super long lavender hair and purple eyes but looked more like him then his parents with the different eyes. She was wearing a blue and white dress with black boots.

Once they reached Pan's house, Jay instantly knocked. Videl opened the door with a smile.

"Hi Videl-San." She bowed.

"Hi Jay." She peeked over. "Hello to you too, Trunks. What can I do you for?"

"Is Pan here? Jay wanted her to come to the park with us?" Trunks explained.

"Her, Gohan,Goten and Goku just took went to go see my father." Videl answered.

"They're at Uncle Hercules! Come on, Trunks! I love going there!" Jay tugged on his sleeve.

"Alright. Thank you, Videl." They floated up and away at full speed hoping to catch up to them. Finally they caught sight of them. Jay grinned and cuffed her hands around her mouth.

"Caka doddle-doo!" She yelled. Pan turned around and smiled before return the sound. Jay sped up. "Howdy, Peter Pan."

"Hiya, Blue Jay. We're about to go my grandpa's house."

"I know! Your Momma told me! Let's go!" Jay shot off with Pan right behind her.

"Those two." Gohan smiled. "They're such great friends."

"Like me and Goten." Trunks added.

"Exactly." Goten shot him a smile.

Suddenly a huge power level appeared. It was even bigger than Majin Buu's.

"That's power is incredible!" Goku exclaimed.

"But where is coming from!" Gohan asked. At that exact moment, Vegeta came rushing toward them.

"Alright, Kakorot, who is this time?" Vegeta demanded with authority.

"I don't know." Goku said honestly.

"Aah!" Two screams were louder than the power.

"Jaylen!" Vegeta and Trunks rushed.

"Pan!" The others hurried.

Meanwhile a man with gray skin and red eyes along with gray hair wearing a red jumpsuit with gray boots was chasing Jay and Pan.

"Leave us alone!" Pan yelled throwing a blast at him. He deflected it and kept walking toward them.

"Go away you creep!" Jay shouted at him shooting her strongest blast at him. He took them all and nothing happened.

"You will make me very strong." He said. Pan and Jay flinched at his words.

"Oh no we won't!" Pan dashed toward him.

"Pan, No!" Jay yelled but tripped over a crack. She watched in horror as Pan got punched over and over.

"I didn't mean you!" He kicked her far into the sky. He shot a glance at at Jay and licked his lips. "I want you."

"No!" She scurried up and started to run but he grabbed her too fast. She tugged and tried to get from his grasp.

"Now we leave!" He whispered in her ear before flying off toward the sky. She pushed him but he pushed her pressure point rendering her unconscious and tossed her over his shoulder. As he celebrated in his mind, a fist knocked him back.

"Put my sister down, you bastard." Trunks warned.

"Never!" He was kicked from the back.

"That was just a taste of what I'll do if you don't put my daughter down in the next second!" Vegeta glared.

"Why of course..Your Majesty!" The man disappeared behind him and shock Vegeta with a bolt of lightning.

"Father! Your gonna pay!" Trunks powered up to super saiyan. "Finish Buster!"

He dodged and smirked. "Trunks Briefs, 14, half saiyan, favorite color is Blue, your destiny is to marry the a female half-breed sayian."

"Who the hell are you?"

"They call me Arino, seer of the universe. This girl has a destiny that could save a another dimension but while she is hear the whole dimension will go wrong."

"That doesn't excuse you coming and taking her! That's called kidnapping one this planet and you're not taking her unless I decide you can!" Trunks dashed toward him at full speed.

"Either you come or not but nothing will stop me from taking this girl." He disappeared behind the boy and put him in a head lock. They froze and everything stopped even the sun itself. Only things moving were Trunks and Arino. A figure appeared in front of them.

"Master Time! What are you doing here? I told you I would handle it!"

"Silence. Trunks Briefs, heir to the saiyan throne. You have a part in your sisters destiny." Master Time glance at Jay. "Jaylen Bunny Briefs, you will soon be a savior."

"So what are you expecting me to do?" Trunks asked.

"You will go with your sister to the dimension and help her save it." Master Time replied.

"What about our parents? What about Earth? Our friends,family, and everything is here. What about that?"

"Just go with him and improvise. The universe thanks you both."

Time unfroze and quickly 4 power levels were coming up fast.

"I got a plan. Just go with it."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Let's just say you'll get a chance to practice your acting." Arino smirked.

Goten, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta were in front of him.

"Trunks, what aren't you attacking him?"

"Why should he? After all, I am controlling him." He secretly winked at him. "Trunks, attack him."

Trunks didn't hesitate before punching Goten from the side of face. He then kicked him back and chopped him to the side.

"Trunks, cut it out!" Vegeta told him undercutting him. For some reason Trunks felt like his had unlimited power. He shot three blast at him father who dodged the all and watched as the town was engulfed in flames. Goku attacked from the behind while Vegeta attack from the front and Goten from the side. Trunks defended from them all and Arino watched in awe. With one kick, all were sent flying toward the ground.

"Trunks, we must leave now." Arino told him quickly. Trunks looked back at what use to be his home. "_I love you guys." _They then disappeared in thin air.

"Trunks, Jay! No!" Pan shouted the moment after.

In the other Dimension...

"Where are we?" Trunks asked taking Jay from him and positioning her on his back.

"Planet Lancaster, 2034. Years after you defeated Majin Buu, a nuclear bomb was set off thus taking the world to ruins. The world was polluted so we moved to space and created a new world. This is your new home. You have a house or should I say mansion 3 blocks from here. I made Capsule Corp here for you so you may run it however you want."

"Thank you but what about you?"

"We will see each other again. So will young Jaylen. Her destiny will come true but when the time comes I'll be back." He started to fade. "Good luck, Trunks."

When he was fully gone, Trunks floated up and searched for the biggest building. He looked back at his sleeping sister and smiled. Finally he spotted it and glided there. He landed on the roof and went to the top door. He went and looked around ans saw everything still there even their rooms. He sat Jay in hers and let her sleep. He then went to the business part of Capsule Corp. In deep thought her ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked and saw a woman with medium length raven hair, sparkling onyx eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a black button down with skinny black jeans and black boots along with a dark denim jacket. Trunks thought she was very pretty. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention."

"Oh it's alright." She looked at him before bowing. "Mr. Briefs."

"And what is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Pinsa Chantey, Sir."

"Pinsa Chantey? That is a lovely name." Trunks complimented.

"Well I have to go, Bye, Mr. Briefs." He grabbed her hand making her blush.

He smiled. "Call me Trunks. Where are you going?"

"I work as a maid in tavern. Though, I can't get through a day without someone trying to get with me." She said.

"How about you work here?" Trunks suggested. "I need an assistant and someone to watch my little sister sometimes?"

"Well I don't know. I get paid 10 dollars an hour at the tavern."

"You'll get 50 an hour plus bonuses and vacations." Trunks tried. Nothing was stopping him to keep her here.

"That's a lot, Trunks but I accept." She accepted.

Trunks smiled brightly. "Great, Can you start today?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

* * *

Jay eyes fluttered opened as she saw she was in her room. Last she remember was talking with Pan. All her thoughts went on hold, when her stomach roared.

"You're hungry, huh? Let's go get Momma to make us some food." She told her tummy before walking out. As she looked around, she saw that something was different. When she walked in the kitchen, she saw a blue-hair woman washing dishes.

"Hey, Momma, can you make me about 20 sandwiches?"

The woman turned around and she wasn't her mother. "Oh Hello, Ms. Briefs, you said 20 sandwiches? Are you having a party?"

Jay's mouth opened but no words came out. "You know what, I'll take a rain check."

She ran out the room and searched around for her father. After not finding him anywhere she searched for their Ks and noticed that Trunks was in his office. She ran towards it and bust open the door.

"Trunks, I can't find-" She noticed a girl standing next to him. "Who are you?"

"You must be Jaylen. I'm Pinsa Chantey."

"Pinsa?" She questioned. "I like Pisa better."

"I like that too." Pinsa told her with a kind smile.

"Trunks, I can't find Momma or Poppa anywhere and their energy signals are missing. What's going on?"

He stood up and picked her up before giving her a look. "Jay, we need to talk."

They went into her room and he set her on the bed. He then explained everything that happened. Her eyes were getting wider and wider as the word he said.

"So...I'll never see Momma, Poppa, Grandpa Goku, Uncle Hercules, or Pan ever again?" She said on the verge tears.

He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry but think of it this way you got me and you gonna be saving a lot of people."

She rubbed her eyes. "I'll be like Poppa and Grandpa Goku. Saving the world! But from what?"

"I'm not sure but ma-" Trunks was cut of by people yelling and screaming outside of her window. The looked and saw war tanks and men scattered all over. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but let's go see." She floated outside with Trunks right behind them. They landed on the ground and what they saw shocked them. War tanks and solider were running around. On the backs with letters DES and posters that said No Entertainment were everywhere. They saw a ground of people sitting on ground by the lake were watching the sky.

"Pardon me but could you explain what going on?" Trunks asked a woman on the ground.

She had wild blond hair and green eyes. "Don't you know? The Entertainment Band trying to stop a singing rally because music not allowed. We never heard a sound of music in our lives"

The words made the brother and sister shiver. No Music..

"But why? Music is great?" Jay said sadly.

"It's the rules." The boy next to her said. "I would do anything to hear just a bit."

She looked and saw the DES moving away. She found a big box and stood on top.

"Well I'm gonna sing for you!" She declared. Trunks looked at her with shock. He never heard her sing before..

_When I think of home, I think of a place where_  
_There's love overflowing_  
_I wish I was home, I wish I was back there_  
_With the things I've been knowing_

_Wind that makes the tall trees bend into leaning_  
_Suddenly the raindrops that fall have a meaning_  
_Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean_

_Maybe there's a chance for me to go back_  
_Now that I have some direction_  
_It would sure have been nice to be back home_  
_Where there's love and affection_

_And just maybe I can convince time to slow up_  
_Giving me enough time in my life to grow up_  
_Time be my friend, let me start again_

_Suddenly my world's gone and changed its face_  
_But I still know where I'm going_  
_I have had my mind spun around in space_  
_And yet I've watched it growing_

_And if you're listening God_  
_Please don't make it hard to know_  
_If we should believe the things that we see_

_Tell us should we run away_  
_Should we try and stay?_  
_Or would it be better just to let things be?_

_Living here in this brand new world_  
_Might be a fantasy_  
_But it taught me to love_  
_So it's real, real to me_

_And I've learned_  
_That we must look inside our hearts_  
_To find a world full of love_  
_Like yours, like mine, like home_

Trunks listened as his little held out the note but before she could finish the DES started to come toward them with guns. He grabbed her and floated up before they could get there. The people she was singing to had smiles on their faces. She waved and blew out a kiss to them and the flew back to capsule corp. They sat on the roof and silence.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"I know now."

He looked at her curiously. "You know what?"

She smiled at him. "I know what I've got to save."

"Which would be?"

She stood up and looked at the twinkling stars. "Music. Don't you see? The DES is making music banned but I think I'm supposed to save it make so that it will never be."

"That's great, Little Sis." He said with a loving smile. In her lavender eyes, he saw heart within. A colorful ship came across.

"Trunks, I wanna go see where that ship is going."

"Why?" He questioned.

"I have a natural curiosity and it making me crazy." She told him before flying after the ship. Trunks sigh before flying after her. They landed on abandon building and saw that millions of people where standing around with the ship in place. A large hologram came in the sky and a stage emerged from the ship with girls singing. A huge smiled spread across their faces when they heard music.

**AKB0048**

_Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Aitakatta__  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta__  
Yes!  
Kimi ni..._

_Jitensha zenryoku de  
PEDARU kogi nagara  
Saka wo noboru  
Kaze ni fukuranderu  
SHATSU mo ima wa modokashii_

_Yatto kitzuita  
Hontou no kimochi  
Shoujiki ni yukun da  
Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo  
Hashire!_

_Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Gomakasazu  
Sunao ni narou  
Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Mune no uchi  
Sarakedasou yo_

_Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Aitakatta__  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta__  
Yes!  
Kimi ni..._

_Dondon afure dasu  
Ase mo nuguwazu ni  
Sugao no mama  
Komorebi no TONNERU  
Natsu e tsutzuku chika michi sa_

_Sonna jouzu ni  
Hanase nakute mo  
SUTOREETO de ii  
Jibun rashii ikikata de  
Hashire!_

_Dare yori mo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Furarete mo  
Koukai shinai  
Dare yori mo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Kono kimochi  
Tsutaetakatta_

_Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Gomakasazu  
Sunao ni narou  
Suki naraba  
Suki da to iou  
Mune no uchi  
Sarakedasou yo_

Jay at this point was singing along. While Trunks stared at a member, Takahashi Minami also known as Takamina. A blush formed across his face as he watched her dance. She had long dark green hair and yellow eyes. He thought she was utterly gorgeous. She looked about a year younger than him.

_LALALALALA_  
_LALALALALALALA  
LALALALALA__  
LALALALALALALA  
LALALALALA__  
LALALALALALALA  
LALALALALA__  
LALALALALALALA_

_Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta  
Yes!  
Aitakatta__  
Aitakatta  
Aitakatta__  
Yes!  
Kimi ni..._

_Aitakatta_

Just when the next song started to play,they saw the DES started to attack. They were shooting and fires stuff at the singing idols. Just when a net was about to catch Takamina, Trunks appeared just in time to blow it up. Multiple shots were fired at the idols but they kept singing. Trunks was protecting the idols from the nets and guns shots but when Takamina fell from her air craft, he caught her just time.

"Thanks." She said with a blush. He nodded before putting her back on her air craft. The idols were called back to ship and disappeared. The DES soon did too.

Jay stared up at them with determined look. "I'm gonna join AKB0048 one day."

As Trunks came back he heard his little sisters words. "You know what, I am too."

3 years later

A now 13-year-old Jay sat in her room watching TV. Since she was daughter a genius it was natural, that her smarts were awesome. She was educated better than a college educator. She didn't attend school so she didn't have many friends. Pisa was her friend until she went missing one day. Her phone got an alert and it said that there were auditions for AKB0048 for girls and boys. She fell out her chair in shock. She got back and ran toward Trunks office. She nearly knocked down a lot of scientists.

She burst through his door panting. He gave her a confused look. His hair was to his shoulder now and he was very attractive. "What's up, Jay?"

She showed him her phone. His face smiled big. "Don't you know what this means? We can finally join AKB!"

"And I could finally meet Takamina-San." Trunks thought.

"Come on! We have to send in a video of us singing to see if we get accepted to the next round." Jay said excitedly.

His smiled at her before rushing out the door with Jay behind them.

They stood on the roof and they were currently looking for songs to sings. They went on the website and saw the reason boys were allowed. They discovered that there was men on the original group but forgot to fill their spots. Who ever could succeed one would be the first male successor. Trunks recorder Jay singing Heavy Rotation and Jay recorder him singing Shonichi.

"I know where gonna get in Trunks. I feel it." Jay told him as she sent in the videos.

"Hopefully, Blue Jay." He rubbed her head using her childhood nickname.

A week later..

Trunks and Jay ate their breakfast when her phone went off. She stuff a sausage in mouth before reading and nearly choked. Trunks looked at her funny before she fell out her chair.

"You okay?" He asked. She once again showed him her phone. He spit out his juice.

"Dear reader, it is shown that following has been admitted into competing in competion to finding AKB0048 77th generation. The applicants are Trunks Briefs, and Jaylen Bunny Briefs!" She read with excitement. "We passed!"

"And we got 2 digital tickets to where the auditions are being held. We leave tomorrow." He said.

"I can't wait." She said before running out. "I gotta pack!"

He laughed. "So do I." He walked slowly to his room. He looked and saw on his dresser a picture of Takamina. Ever since the concert where he had caught her, he had wanted to meet her. Her thought she was utterly and completely beautiful. Ever since the meeting, he had dreamed of her and have had a strange feeling about her. This would be his first chance to meet her.

Trunks hummed a song while he packed his stuff, thinking of Takamina. Once he was finished he took a long shower before coming out. He placed on black T-shirt with black basketball short before going to find Jay. He found her on the roof between two pillars watching the DES. She was wearing his green t-shirt with a black tank top underneath with black shorts. It was always warm on the planet they were on.

"Hey, Jay. What's up?" He asked leaning on a pillar.

"Nothing." She answered still watching. "Hey, Bro?"

"Hmm..."

"Do think I could really save this universe?" She asked almost doubtfully. "I mean is join AKB helping my destiny or ruining it?"

Trunks looked at her serious before grasping her shoulder. "Jaylen Briefs, listen to me. As long as you stay true to yourself, your destiny will be clear to you. I know that you will save this dimension."

She smiled. "Thanks. We'd better get some sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow."

They both went inside and say goodnight before going there rooms and falling asleep.

The Next Day...

"Are you ready, Jay?" Trunks asked as he and Jay walked into the ship.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jay smiled before they took their seats.

"Then let's go." Trunks said as the ship blasted off.

Meanwhile..

Takamina stood on her balcony looking at the stars.

"Its been 3 years and I still can't get him out of my mind. He was so handsome and he saved my life." She said to herself.

Yuko Oshima stepped out and stood next her friend. "Still thinking of him?"

Takamina nodded. "Yeah. I'll see him again. One day."

**Well thanks for reading this long chapter! Another one will be up soon! -Jay Shields**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Chosen Lights and Star Dust Selection**

"The platform should be over there somewhere." Jay pointed out as she and Trunks walked in the ship. He was sending his second in command all his ideas and plans. Trunks decided he would run Capsule Corp through him.

"My room is other side of ship." He told her as they went to the suites. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead before walking away. She pulled her two big suitcase through the hallways before making it her room. She stepped outside hearing some girls talking about AKB.

"Your trying for AKB too?" A girl with purple hair asked 4 girls.

"I am." Jay said to them.

"As of I." A girl with short green hair said.

"It's Linda!" The smallest girl shouted with excitement.

"Who?" The other girls said except The girl.

Later..

Jay looked over her shoulder constantly looking for Trunks while she sat with other girls.

"Well let's share names!" A girl with hot pink hair and eyes said. She had a bow in her hair and was wearing a school uniform. "I'm Nagisa Motomiya."

"I'm Yuka Ichijo." A girl with long blond hair that was in pigtails and gold eyes. She wore a dress with stripped sleeves and jeans.

"I'm Orine Aida." The girl with long light pink hair and light pink eyes. She wore a yellow dress with a blue bow.

"I'm Makoto Yokomizo." The girl with purple eyes and short purple hair. She had a yellow jacket with white shorts.

"I'm Suzuko Kanzaki." Said the girl with short green hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white hoodie with red jeans.

"I'm Sonata Shinonome." The girl with semi-long chestnut hair and the same colored eyes. She wore a pink jacket with a black and white skirt.

"I'm Jaylen Briefs."

"Briefs!" The all shouted.

"As in the famous Capsule Corp!" Nagisa said.

"Yes, but please call me Jay." The Saiyan told them. "I'm sorry if I surprised you but yeah. Our home is on Lancaster. I have no friends there."

"We live there!" Yuka, Orine,and Nagisa said. "You have friends now."

"Thank you but I can't find my brother." Jay looked around again. "He's auditioning with me for AKB."

They all gasped. "Trunks Briefs, of Capsule Corp is join AKB!"

"Yeah, if I find him." Jay said sipping her soda. The news came on talking about Capsule Corp's business friend, Zodiac. Her stated that his daughter, Chieri Sono had gone missing. She had met Chieri in meeting once.

"Chieri, missing?" Yuka said to Nagisa not believing it.

"Excuse me girls," The ship's captain came up to them and Sonata hid. "Have either of you heard of Chieri Sono?"

"We've heard her." Nagisa lied.

"We've received information that she may be on the ship going for an audition."

They gasped and shared a look.

"If you see her then did be so kind into letting me know. Thank you." With that he walked away.

"Chieri may be on this ship! Let's go find her! But I want to know one thing first before we do." Jay said before looking under the table." Sonata, how come your hiding?"

"Because I don't have ticket." She answered simply.

"But I thought everyone who passed the audition got tickets." Yuka told her.

Sonata stuck her head up shamefully. "I didn't pass the audition."

"Huh?" The girls exclaimed.

"You said you were gonna AKB."

"I will join! When they see how good I am they understand!" The 10-year-old girl exclaimed.

"Chill, we're behind you 100%." Jay told with the famous Jaylen smile.

"Thank you!" Sonata hugged her. "Starting today, your nickname is Leni!"

"Now let's go find Chieri!"

"She must be in some trouble she had to stow away. We gotta help her." Nagisa said as she, Jay, Yuka and Orine. Yuka and Orine went in a different direction while Jay and Nagisa went down the same one together. A small little animal was seen and ran. She went a door and saw boy on the dark other side.

"She used to shine bright before. I'd wish he for to do it again." He said. "Are you looking for Chieri Sono?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah. We want to audition with her."

"If I were you , I'd turn her into the ship captain." He told her.

"What?"

"Everyone on AKB0048 are rivals. Behind someones success is someone else tears. If you wanna get in you have to make sacrifices." He faded in the dark just Yuka and Orine came back.

"Nagisa, Jay, we didn't find Chieri." Yuka told the shocked Nagisa and Jay. They went back to dining hall where Jay finally saw Trunks. She ran gave him a hug.

"Just where the hell have you been!" She yelled.

"Language, young woman." He teased. "I was at the food court."

"Baka!"She stuck her tongue out. " Did you hear about Chieri Sono?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I heard she might be on the ship."

"We went looking but-" She felt several eyes looking at them. "Oh yeah. Trunks this are my friends. That's Nagisa,Yuka,Orine, Sonata,Suzuko, and Makoto. Girls, this is my brother, Trunks."

"Hi!" The all squealed with blushes.

"What's up, Nagisa?" Yuka asked her friend.

"Well I've thought about what that boy said. Maybe I was stupid." She thought.

"Stupid,stupid!" Sonata teased and Yuka hit her on the head.

Nagisa glanced up and saw a bunch of lights. "What are those?"

"A DES fleet." Suzuko said simply as the ship tilted making them fall behind the counter. Trunks and Jay the only ones standing. One by one, the DES coming in. Jay and Trunks were in fighting stances.

"We're looking for Capsule Corp's Jaylen and Trunks Briefs along with girls auditing for AKB." They announced.

"Jay, get the girls out of here." She ordered.

"But Trunks.."

"Jaylen Bunny Briefs, don't argue with me. Get the girls out of here!" He grit through his teeth. She nodded and looked for an opening. The made a break for it but before the DES could see. Trunks stayed behind fighting.

The hid behind a huge metal box but Makoto was so scared she ran off with Suzuko following behind. The other girls rushed to spot where some workers were protecting some people. From the back, Jay could see the boy and his animal. From no where the DES came and grabbed Nagisa and Jay by the neck. Pushing her presser point by accident, Jay was rendered unconscious. Nagisa struggled too as the other DES went for the other. Suddenly, the animal glew brightly and more came. From outside of the ship the saw the AKB0048's ship. A blast knocked the loose but Jay fell under the debris hiding her from sight. Nagisa's bow also dropped from her hair. The looked and saw some successors in front of them.

"You girls get to the air shuttle." One said. They nodded before running. In the middle of going, Nagisa paused.

"Oh my gosh!" She hurried and ran back but before anyone could follow a huge explosion went off.

She ran in and picked up her bow and put in her hair before hearing a moan. She digged through debris before finding Jay. She was still out cold and her arm and leg was broke and bleeding. She tried picking her up but a solider came and picked her up. She screamed and he started to walk but was attacked by the boy. Nagisa fell to ground and saw that his hat fell revealing it wasn't a boy but Chieri in diguse. Her long aqua hair fell freely and her blue eyes glaring at Nagisa.

"Chieri!" Nagisa smiled.

"What are you doing here, Nagisa. You don't belong here. Go home." She ordered.

"But Chieri.." A chandler falling above her made he stop but before she was hit Chieri had pushed her and was stuck underneathe.

"Chieri!" She rushed to help her childhood friend. "Jay! Please wake up!"

Jay remained motionless beside them. Nagisa had tears in her eyes as she tried to pull the object of Chieri.

"It's no use. Go on without us." Chieri told her.

"Huh?"

"I'm a powerful opponent. Without me and her, you'd have a good chance into becoming a successor."

"How could say that? Everyone in 00 may be competing but they still work together and are friends. So I will become a successor! With you and Jay! I will!" The small animal glew brightly again and the successor, Yuko Oshima the 9th came out from the dark.

"Yuko-San..." They said unbelieving it. She rushed over picked up Jay. She then went over to the two friends.

"I see you need some help." She said. She sang a song and her strength removed the chandler and her outfit changed. She tossed it over to the side and picked up Chieri.

"Yuko-San..I.."

"It's alright but where did you find him.' She said talking about the animal known as Kirara, kissing it.

"It followed me after a concert on Lancaster." Chieri explained.

"Oh really? Kirara's only glow when they sense an idol's aura so one of you has one." She looked and hopped on her mobile where Jay was laying. "She looks very bad. We'll get to an infirmary quickly."

Yuko rushed them to the ship were the successors, Miyu, Sai and Takamina were waiting. She sat Chieri and on the ground made sure she was alright before picking up Jay. "You guys, she needs medical attention!"

"I'll take her!" Takamina volunteered carrying the light girl. She ran inside along with Chieri and Nagisa who met up with the others. A announcement came for the hold on and they hit the deck. Takamina crouched against a pillars guarding teenage Jaylen. After the hyperspace, the girls were led to a room and were told to wait while Takamina took Jay to the infirmary. She went and laid her on a gurney where the doctors took her away. She turned around and bumped into someone.

"Damn, did I hit the wall?" She thought before looking and seeing the boy in her dreams face. She blushed.

Trunks was dumbstruck when Minami ran into him. He returned the gesture before standing up and lending out a hand. "I-I'm sorry.."

"You're...You're that boy!" She exclaimed standing up. "You saved me 3 years ago."

"Oh, well I've wanted to thank you for helping me. You saved a lot of people, the lease I could do is save you." He smiled. He bowed politely taking her hand. "I'm Trunks Briefs."

"Takahashi Minami but you can call me-"

"Mina-Chan." He cut her off staring in her eyes. "Have you seen my sister by the way?"

"Your sister? Does she had lavender hair and is wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest, black skirt and black and white boots?" He nodded and she gasped. "Oh no. She was just taken to the emergency room."

"What!"

"Her arm was twisted and her legs was broke and bleeding. She is in a critical state." She explained.

He sank to his knees. "No...it's all my fault...IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He yelled forbidding the tears in his eyes. His was flickering from super saiyan but ceased it and let them fall.

Takamina sat down and hugged him. "She'll be fine, Trunks. I'll go check on her because anyone isn't allowed back their except successors."

Once inside her room she saw the producer, Tsubasa looking her. "Tsubasa-San, what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you know who this is?" She questioned. "This is Jaylen Breifs, the heir to the Capsule Corp foundation. She is going succeed even a successor. Her power is so great she be an entire new member. Her name will be Jaylen Bunny. She must become a trainee first. He brother plays a big part in her succession. I'm telling you this because you're the AKB leader but you must keep this unknown. In three months, she be known as her new name understood?"

It was taken Takamina some time to process what the producer was telling her but nodded her head. Tsubasa began walking out.

"Oh and Trunks, will be the successors personal guard." She said before walking out the room. Takamina sat on Jay's bed and moved a piece of hair from her face. _"She gonna make her own member...I'm proud of her. And Trunks becoming our guard..Ugg they said that we could date but shouldn't because we travel so much but he is with us 24/7.."_

Jay moaned breaking Takamina from her thoughts. She opened her lavender eyes. "Um...Hiya."

"Hello, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine but where am I?" Jay questioned.

"Your on the AKB0048 main ship. You had gotten hurt in a battle but your friends saved you, Jaylen-San."

"My friends...Oh no, Trunks! Where is my brother? Is he okay?" She asked frantically.

"He's fine but worried about you. Whenever your ready we can leave and go see him but I suggest you rest. Your leg is broken along with your arm."

"No, I'm alright." She hoped out of bed and moved her arm and legs. "See, no harm done. Now could you take my brother, Takamina-San."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Brother!" She ran and hugged him. He squeezed her tight wiping his eyes.

'Your okay. Thank Dende, I thought I lost you." He hugged her tight as he could. "Next time, you can argue."

"Jaylen-San, you might wanna hurry to center room. It's the last door in the hall. That's where the meeting is being held. Trunks, you have to come with me though."

"Okay. See you at lunch?" Trunks asked.

Jay nodded. "You bet." She kissed his cheek and ran off.

"So Mina-Chan, where should we be going?" He turned to Takamina. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to room where the other successors were.

"Takamina!" They greeted. Yuko came over to them. She looked at Trunks.

"Hi."

"I remember you!" She said. "You're that kid who saved our Minami!" The others soon started remembering him. "We got something to say to you!"

Trunks backed up an inch and gave them a sheepish grin. "A-And what just might that be?"

"Thank you so much for saving our leader!" They cheered. Yuko gave him a kiss on the cheek on which he blushed. "It would have been horrible if we had lost her!"

"N-No problem." He said. "But what am I here for?"

"Well, it seems that our producer has chosen you be our personal protector." Takamina said. "Boys were never allowed to be apart of AKB so we sent out that phony lie to draw the boy who had helped us at that concert and here you are."

"Besides, no boys showed up to audition anyway." Sayaka pouted. They all laughed.

* * *

"Jaylen Briefs?" Tsubasa said looking at her through her glasses. No girls were in there.

"Yes, Ma'am. Where are the others?"

"They left already but I wanted to talk to you alone." She gave her a serious look. "You're the heir of the most famous company so I must ask. Do you know how to build a D.E.S battle engine and all their weak points?"

Jay nodded. "A year back we had meeting with some people who tried to have us build some but we refused and told them we have to build other things. I stole some blue prints and learned to make some myself."

"That is perfect and I'm aware you want to join AKB0048. But you will succed the other well before their time."

"Huh?"

"Unlike the others, I know you can hold your own against the D.E.S so you won't have to take part in the second round. Jaylen Bunny Briefs, you are the first 77th AKB0048 will rest in your main quarter and have not contact with the others understand until after. Also I'm Tsubasa, AKB's producer.

"So I can't talk to my brother?"

"Yes, but he will come to your room." She stared to walk away. "Oh and any questions I have sent a PDA your room which is room 225 on the fourth floor. Remember you can't speak to the others. That is all." She walked out the room.

Jay was overwhelmed with happiness. She started dancing in her spot while singing Heavy Rotation.

_I want you!_

_I need you!_

_I love you!_

_Yes, I do!_

"You could dance better." A voice said. She looked a saw a man with long black hair and onyx eyes. He had a deep tan and was wearing a purple jacket with a magenta long sleeve and stretch leggings with black dance boots. "I'm Ushiyama, AKB0048'S dance instructor."

"Hello, I'm Jaylen Briefs."

"Indeed you are." He walked and circled her looking her up and down. He tuned on the light and put Heavy Rotation on the music box. "I want you to show me what you got. Do you know that dance?"

"Yes, Sir." She said. He pressed play and she danced to the song.

_I want you!  
I need you!  
I love you!  
Atama no naka  
Gangan natteru music  
Hebii rooteeshon_

_Poppukoon ga  
Hajikeru you ni  
Suki to iu moji ga odoru  
Kao ya koe wo  
Omou dake de  
Ite mo tatte mo irarenai_

_Konna kimochi ni nareru tte  
Boku wa tsuite iru ne_

He stopped the music and looked at her.

"Did I do something wrong, Ushiyama-Sensei?"

"No." He answered quickly. "In fact, you did everything perfectly. How long have you been practicing?"

"I've practiced each song all day until I learned the entire dance by heart. Sometimes I pull an all nighter learning in my dance room and take about 5 hours of sleep before waking up and learning a new song."

He smiled. "You know what, Jaylen? I like you. I want to see you here about this time everyday until the auditions are over." He walked out the room leaving her standing amazed.

* * *

_Kimi no kokoro ni mo  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Ase to namida no kawa da!  
Shippai shite shimatte mo  
Nagasarete shimatte mo  
Yarinaoseba ii  
Yowane haku na yo  
Yume ni shigamitsukun da  
Negai kanau hi ga kuru made_

_Kawa wo watare!  
You can do it!_

Ushiyama watched as she finished River perfectly. She had a few rookie mistakes in the beginning but he quickly fixed that. Today was the concert and trainee test. Most importantly, his last day for training her in private. He admired her style in clothing which was a purple tank top with gray loose sweat pants and training black shoes. Her lavender hair was tied with a black ribbon. She sank to ground and grabbed her water bottle.

"You've improved better than the successors before they started. I'm very impressed. Can't wait to really work with you, Jaylen." He walked out again leaving Jay in the room sipping her water. She stood back up and started singing a strange tune.

_Sun goes down and we are here together_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me and you could dream forever_

_Right here in my arms_

She face facing the wall so she didn't see Takamina, Yuko, Miyu, Yukirn, Sai or Sayaka walk in. They listened as the girl continued.

_It's magic when you are here beside me_

_Close you eyes and let me hold you tight_

_Everything that I could ever need_

_Is right here in my arms, tonight._

"You know you add some La's to the song!:" Yuko said gaining her attention. The female saiyan was white a sheet.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I'm serious though. For the bridge you could add some Lalalas with the lyrics. Try it with me."

_Sounds of Day Fade away (Lalala lalala)_

_Stars begin to climb_

_Melodies Feel the breeze (Lalala lalala)_

_Sweeter all the time (Lalala la la)_

Soon the other girl were singing were singing along with the La's.

_It's magic when you are you beside me (Lalala lalala la la la la)_

_Close you your eyes and let me hold you tight (Lalala la la la)_

_Everything that I could ever need it_

_Is right here in my arms (Lalala la la)_

"See?" Yuko said. "Beautiful, Right?"

"I agree." A voice said. They saw Tsubasa staring at them. "I like the song girls. Especially with harmony. We should record that and do it on stage."

Jay's face lit up. "For real? That would be awesome!"

"Tsubasa-San, the concert is about to is set." A voice said through her bluetooth.

"Under stood." Tsubasa gave them a serious look. "Girls, you have a concert. Jaylen, report to your chambers. You can watch the thing on the TV."

"Yes, Ma'am." They said.

Jay turned to them. "Break a leg."

"Thanks. I'd like to sing with you again soon, Jaylen-San." Takamina said before running off with the others.

"_She's so cool!"_

Soon she saw the last standing people who were chosen to be the 77th generation and she was surprised to see it was all her friends. Once they returned to ship, she hurried and attacked them all with a hug except Chieri.

"I missed you guys!"

"Jay, you're alright!" They cheered.

"Congrats on becoming trainees!"

"What about you, Leni?" Sonata asked.

"I took a private test." Jay lied with a grin. "We're apart of AKB!"

She noticed Chieri and walked over to her and Chieri bowed. "Nice to see you again, Jaylen"

"Like wise, Chieri." Jay returned. "Now let's go!"

**Thank you for reading! To see what Jay looks like check the link on my profile! Matune!**


End file.
